


Infernal Bonds

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Conditioning, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Puppet Cloud Strife, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Sephiroth had never expected to acquire a pet, and he did not expect he would ever be attached to one, but here he was, with a humanoid cat-boy who was quickly worming his way in his heart.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	Infernal Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be a one-shot but I'll turn it into a three-shot because it's becoming too long to write in one sitting XD. I saw art from Kiki where Aerith finds an abandoned Cloud inside a box and offers him to Sephiroth. Cloud is so cute as a cat. In this story he's very innocent. Hojo is creepy as always. Jenova is lurking in the shadows, and Sephiroth has his hands full.
> 
> Also, I'm not a big fan of A/B/O dynamics but there's a minor element of that here. I love cats in general though, and I also don't mind mpreg. Some things can be slightly disturbing but it's not going to be super dark. I hope. A lot of things that Cloud went through, he doesn't have the right maturity or mindset to deal with, for now.

“Professor Hojo, we have retrieved the specimens from their respective villages.”

Hojo pushed his glasses back up, examining the long line of sleeping mothers.

“Good, we must begin the experiments right away.”

* * *

**SOLDIER - Anima Hybrid Type 2 Project**

The purpose of the study was to create humans with SOLDIER enhancements coupled with specific creature traits that would make them a hybrid between the two. Monsters and other creatures had many advantages over the human species and the study wished to explore the possibility of transferring these attributes to their human subjects.  
  


**Anima Hybrid Goals**

  * Casting without Materia - Certain creatures are capable of casting magic without the use of Materia. If they can discover a way for these humans to cast certain magic without relying on natural/synthetic materia, the Materia production will have a lower demand, cutting down operation costs.

  * Lower Maintenance SOLDIERs - Certain creatures need to consume less nutrients, less sunlight, and less Mako to stay enhanced. It is the hope of the study that certain specimens yield into a better life-form.

  * Biological Mutation - A degree of biological changes will occur.

    * Physical - Physical manifestations of creature characteristics are desired like wings, gills, tails, claws, ears, tentacles, and more.

    * Reproductive - While not important, it would be beneficial if specimens evolve with the capacity to reproduce among themselves, or with fellow SOLDIERs.

    * Lifespan - Longevity of life has always been a hurdle of the human species and by adding genes of long-lived species, they hope to extend the lifespan of the hybrids by at least twice the normal human life-span.

    * Extended or Permanent Youth - Humans never stop growing, and as a result, the body continues to reproduce copies of cells over and over again. The study hopes that by finding the right creature gene, they can control telomere growth and keep the specimens in peak mental and physical state. The study hopes to find a cure to aging thus contributing to a longer lifespan.

    * Extra-Human Sensory Capacity - The study hopes the specimens will develop other specific creature abilities like magnetic field sensors, nutrient sensors, infrared detection, echo location, night vision, enhanced color perception, photosynthesis, and more.




* * *

If the study succeeds, they were well on their way on creating a better type of SOLDIER.

Hojo got to work. The first project was a failure, for they tried to merge the J-cell with sub-par specimens which turned them into monsters. By doing the experiment in the womb, these pregnant mothers will turn out similar to Project S.

* * *

14 Years Later

In the basement of Shinra HQ, there was a special floor delegated for the Anima Study.

“There is something I’d like you to have. Use this access card in the elevator and it will bring you to the desired floor.”

Sephiroth stared at the man with distaste.

The white plastic card glinted against the fluorescent lights.

“What is it?” Sephiroth almost felt particularly snappish. The Mako treatments in the labs always left much to be desired, Sephiroth hated it.

“Consider it a birthday gift. You are turning nineteen tomorrow, are you not?” Professor Hojo said and looked down at him while he was strapped at the metal table.

And the man unbuckled the restraints.

Sephiroth fought the urge to shudder.

“You did not answer my question,” Sephiroth said, politely, or as politely as he could manage while speaking to the most pathetic excuse of a scientist he’s ever known.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Hojo replied, smiling, almost cheerful.

And Sephiroth inhaled. Forced himself to, at least, and almost let out a sigh. “If you do not tell me what it is, then I am not inclined to accept it.”

“It’s a specimen. You can say that it’s a cat. If you do not accept the gift, we will dispose of it for we have no further use for it, but I’ve heard that having a pet does your mood wonders. I hope this is sufficient enough explanation for you.” And the Professor placed the plastic card beside Sephiroth.

And Sephiroth watched the man leave the sterile room.

Sephiroth took the card.

* * *

Pets were hardly something Sephiroth ever considered having. They required time and effort to care for. True, he had read accounts of how much pets improved the lives of their owners, but he also read the opposite.

If ever he could not take care of the cat, then he could just send it away, or dispose of it. That’s what they said in the email. Somehow the thought did not sit well with him. It was probably another sick experiment of Hojo. Who knew what else the Science Department had been cooking up during their time at Shinra?

He was almost tempted to share the information with his two best friends, saying that Hojo gifted him a cat, but without seeing the “cat” in person, he wasn’t sure if he was going to. It could be too humongous to care for, or it could be a hideous monster for all he knew.

There were people in Shinra who liked to keep pets. Reeve Tuesti kept mechanical ones. The President’s son liked to collect large feline and canine ones that he’d often set at the heels of those who displeased him.

It was a strange thing to be offered one. Not a lot of people sent him gifts, and even if he hated Hojo enough to reject the offer, he wasn’t about to let an innocent creature die if he could do something about it.

Sephiroth wasn’t the type that would go out of his way to become a hero just for anyone else. Perhaps, there was curiosity at play as well. It was his weakness, to want to know, and figure things out. He was a closet bibliophile and this surprise was aimed at that part of him that would not be satisfied until he saw the cat thing.

The elevator kept going down, more than ten floors underneath and Sephiroth mentally counted, having an estimate of how deep they were going in.

Possible after twelve more floors, he found himself in another laboratory, much larger than the one upstairs.

“General, this way.” A female wearing a white lab coat led him past several corridors until they stopped at a door, which opened when they scanned her eyes. Before long, they were facing a glass pod filled with blue green water.

In it, there was a cat alright. A naked humanoid cat. It was very pretty and looked like a doll with its rather delicate features. Long lashes. Plump lips. High cheekbones. It had a fluffy yellow white tail that floated lazily with equally fluffy yellow ears.

The fingers were human-like, but were curled inwards, and Sephiroth’s eyes trained on the sharp claws, instead of fingernails. The specimen’s eyes were opened, but unseeing. And it was bright blue, with slits.

Every so often, the ear would twitch but the boy kept at his fetal position.

He looked as if he needed saving, as if he was calling out to him. Sephiroth wondered how much the boy suffered.

“His name is Cloud.”

“Is this… the cat?”

“Yes, it’s a hybrid human cat. He is capable of doing basic tasks like cleaning after himself. He can read and communicate in our language, but he has retained too many cat-like attributes to be of any use. Cloud likes to sleep. He also likes basking in sunlight however prefers to sleep in dark places.”

Before the researcher could start gushing on whatever else she knew about Cloud, Sephiroth pursed his lips, “What is he for?”

“The next generation of SOLDIER, but he failed in making the cut. He’s far too willful to be useful. You see, most felines bond with only one or two people and he has never gotten along with anyone except when he wants food.”

Sephiroth read the small print of the tag on the researcher’s coat, “Linda, do you have the files for this… boy?”

“Oh, of course. I’ll send them over to your email so you can read over them. The password is your employee ID number.I thought I’d let you know what it’s like to handle him. I’m the one who watched him grow, after all.”

“Is he more cat than human then?”

Sephiroth came closer. Close enough that he could see some of the freckles on the boy’s cheeks.

“Yes… sadly. His mental age has not gone past nine years old. We weren’t able to factor that in for the experiment. But it is a step above most feline ages. You could say he is a child in a teenager’s body? He should be fourteen years old now in human terms, but we haven’t studied him enough to understand how it works.” Linda twirled a stray lock, and sighed, “If you like, it would be best for you to interact with him to see if you’d like him as a pet.”

“But he’s human. How can you just expect me to accept him as a pet?”

Linda shook her head, “Sadly, Shinra doesn’t consider these specimens as humans. And since he is part monster, I doubt he will find any sort of protection or have the same rights that humans enjoy. I suggested to Professor Hojo that we give him away because I don’t want to see him die. He’s done nothing wrong. Poor thing.”

Sephiroth placed his hand against the glass and felt something respond.

Like a heartbeat.

And Cloud released a gasp, bubbles rising up the surface and the blue eyes were blinking rapidly. The pupils were contracting from vertical slits to ovals.

The boy looked so afraid.

“He’s waking up! I just have to drain the fluid and he’ll be fine.”

Linda pressed a series of buttons and soon the boy was struggling for breath and was pressing himself against the opposite side, all floppy hair, and shivering. The water must have been cold.

“You should try not to make any sudden movements. Let him sniff your fingers. Try to be as unthreatening as possible, and he’ll calm down.”

Then Linda opened the glass door.

Sephiroth went inside after her.

The poor cat boy was hissing, the tail was wagging back and forth and the fangs were barred.

“Cloud, you remember me right? I’m Linda… your favorite caretaker. I brought your new owner. His name is Sephiroth. He just wants to say hi.”

And the feral features softened.

“Sephiwoth?”

Linda shook her head, “Sephi-roth.”

The blue eyes blinked slowly at Linda, then tensed when Sephiroth took a step forward.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth tried the name on his tongue. He then bit the edge of his glove and slid it off.

He then offered his fingers towards the boy, who curiously enough, started sniffing it.

Cloud blinked slowly at him, tilting his face.

And Sephiroth smiled.

“I’ve never seen him so calm before,” Linda had her hand on his lips. “He seems to like you.”

And Cloud gave Sephiroth a slow blink.

Sephiroth returned the gesture, having read somewhere in the past that it was an affectionate thing that cats did.

And Cloud smiled.

And just like that, he signed the papers to take ownership of Cloud.

He saw Hojo lingering with a pleased smirk from one of the rooms and when the man gave him a wave, he did not return it.

* * *

_From: Angeal_

_It’s your birthday. We cooked up something for you. We’re dropping by at your place tonight._

And at this, Sephiroth hurriedly replied,

_Something came up. Can we do this some other time? How about next weekend?_

* * *

Transporting Cloud was like transporting a highly volatile package. The boy was a secret experiment after all, and Shinra was not yet ready to show the public that they created a human hybrid yet.

So the researchers hired Turks to deliver it to his room within two hours of signing several pages of documents. He glossed through it. Among the conditions stipulated was that Cloud could not be released to the public, nor could he be handed out to any owner without the approval of Shinra’s Science Department. The boy was going to be his full responsibility however if at any point in time in the future, he does not want to take care of the boy, he must return Cloud to the Science Department for disposal.

There was also a non disclosure agreement where he needs approval before letting anyone else know of the existence of Cloud. Which meant he needed to keep the boy hidden. As part of the agreement, the boy must be kept away from public view, and until Shinra has installed anti-spying measures in his apartment, the boy was going to stay in a room with the curtains covered at all times.

Aside from that, the boy was required to go to the Science department for bi-annual check-ups just to make sure he stays healthy.

Two hours later, the boy arrived in a black box. Naked, shivering and looking very scared.

* * *

It had taken a little bit of coaxing for the boy to calm down. Cloud was crying, and wondering where Linda was, his tail looking more fluffed up than it was supposed to as Sephiroth moved to pick him up.

He disregarded the claws that unsheathed itself and went straight for the back of the boy’s neck, pinching it.

It ended up paralyzing the boy who went limp and Sephiroth patiently explained that, “You belong to me now. I’m your owner. You’re my pet. Calm down. I won’t hurt you. You’re safe here.”

And Sephiroth let go, as Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, and scooted away.

Naked limbs and all.

“I’m a pet?”

And Cloud shivered on the marble floor.

Sephiroth smiled, slowly taking care to blink slow eyes at Cloud who hesitantly did the same.

“I saved you. The Science department would have disposed of you if I had not taken you in. We met earlier, did we not?”

Cloud nodded slowly, “I know you… Seph?”

“...What do I call you?”

Cloud asked quietly after a long time of swishing his tail back and forth.

“Sephiroth. Call me by my name.”

“Seph?”

“Se-phi-roth,” Sephiroth enunciated his name slowly.

“Sephi-rrroth.”

Cloud looked flabbergasted at making the r sound, as if he could not quite say it yet..

And pretty soon, Sephiroth realized he was out of his depth. He made the boy a nest of blankets on the couch. He read quickly that it was a known way to keep the boy calm.

The boy wasted no time wrapping it around his form, with only his head poking out.

Eventually, Sephiroth found something for the boy to wear and he watched Cloud wear his clothes with some satisfaction. He had given Cloud one of his white button up sleeves which gave the boy a modicum of decency but the boy had no care for nakedness, as if the concept of it hardly existed. The boy did not even bother buttoning it up.

He’d have to shop for clothes. But he knew they might feel restrictive since he knew Cloud’s skin might feel sensitive. He read on the file that the boy only enjoyed soft and gentle fabrics and anything else, he hated with a passion.

He had accepted the responsibility without truly understanding what he was getting into.

An hour later, he had unwrapped the boxes sent to him by the Science Department. Tranquilizers, pre-made meals, a shock collar with a receiver, a heating mat which he could install underneath the rug, a grooming kit, and a cactuar plushie with note saying it was Cloud’s only possession.

The boy was currently watching TV silently. He was quiet. Cloud ate dinner with a fork and spoon without much difficulty. He drank water, brushed his teeth and was now bouncing up and down as the cartoon he watched came to a climax.

All things considered, Cloud was acting like a very obedient kid, but Sephiroth was currently unsure of what to do.

Cloud hardly made a sound and looked a little too shy to initiate interaction by himself.

For a willful being, the boy was acting awfully behaved.

“Cloud, come here.”

And when he called, the boy blinked at him and stared back at the television, looking a little conflicted whether he should continue watching the show or look at his owner.

Eventually, common sense won out and the boy’s attention fully turned to him.

“Seph?”

Sephiroth patted his lap.

This cue, the boy understood. He was going to have to train the boy to obey properly. He can’t have Cloud endangering himself in the future by being willful in any manner. He hated hesitation with his men when it was a matter of life-and-death, and he was expecting the same for Cloud.

The boy crawled into his lap and sat there, straddling him.

Then Sephiroth pressed a hand on the boy’s head and started scratching at the boy’s ears.

The boy’s tail curled around them and pretty soon, Cloud was purring, closing his sleepy blue eyes.

Sephiroth took out his tablet and began scrolling through the information.

* * *

**SOLDIER - Anima Hybrid Type 2 Project - 029**

On the page, there was a 3d figure of Cloud wearing a white dress.

**Cloud (referred to as Specimen C)**

Race | Human Feline Hybrid  
---|---  
Gender | Male (suspected omega)  
Height | 150 cm  
Hair Color | Blond  
Fur Color | Yellow, White and Black  
Age | 14 (Equivalent to 9 years old in human standards)  
Eye Color | Blue (Light green mako glow)  
Origin | Nibelheim  
Blood Type | AB  
  
Specimen C is a unique species of his own. The only known human feline hybrid that Shinra has ever produced. As part of the Anima Project, he enjoys SOLDIER enhancements which, once trained, can make him a valuable companion for our SOLDIERs.

Specimen C is a suspected omega, for a female gene was used when breeding him. He undergoes occasional heats (three times a year), however, they do not come in the form of normal feline heats. Without having the specific reproductive organs necessary for bearing children, the boy may not be able to birth children. A preliminary test through artificial insemination via rectum has been conducted which resulted in a negative pregnancy. However, it should be noted that the boy has not yet reached sexual maturity. Further observation is required.

Specimen C has no known elemental weaknesses. He can cast magic like Comet, Firaga, and can use one Materia without an accessory or weapon. Specimen C has high physical tolerance to pain and exhibits SOLDIER strength and strong magic resistance however he is very weak against the Sleep spell.

**Behavior**

Specimen C behaves in a similar manner as most felines. He is accustomed to napping or sleeping two thirds of the day and is more active at night than in the morning. Specimen C is still a child, and thus requires engagement like hunting or playing. This energy is expected to run out by the time he reaches 25 human years.

Specimen C cannot be mistaken for a simple house cat for he also has the capacity to feel complex human emotions. He has human vocal cords which allows him to vocalize his needs.

In past occasions, Specimen C has displayed insubordination and failed to complete required tasks and assignments, making him a failure as a SOLDIER candidate. He has been considered a probable companion for his amiable disposition to other humans.

See Detailed Report Here

**Diet**

Specimen C is an omnivore with a preference for meat. Specimen C cannot digest raw meat but will have occasional cravings for hunting for fresh prey because of feline instincts. Beware of occasional biting. Specimen C consumes less calories than the normal human, partly because he sleeps more often and thus his body requires less nutrients to survive.

Specimen C’s diet consists of normal human food, however he has an aversion to dairy food (lactose intolerance), onion, garlic, dog food, raw food, cat food, pet food, and bread. Chocolate is dangerous to Specimen C and might give him seizures, or cause death.

See the Full List of Recommended Food Here

**Care**

Specimen C enjoys warm and dark places. Specimen C does not enjoy cold baths. Be careful to prepare warm water (not scalding) and avoid rinsing the ears unless it needs to be cleaned. Specimen C likes to keep similar smelling objects where he sleeps, and enjoys familiar scents. He dislikes strong scents because his nose is sensitive.

Specimen C requires his claws to be sharpened and this can be done by giving him a scratching post or letting him tear through occasional enemies/training dummies. With enough human cognitive function, Specimen C is known not to shred furniture, but occasional emotional outbursts have happened where he has destroyed one or two things.

Specimen C is still a child and will require adequate guidance of the do’s and don'ts of human society. Specimen C is known to occasionally misbehave but is known to learn through operant conditioning, or through example.

* * *

The rest of the document were photographs and videos of the boy’s growth and battle prowess. It was strange to know that all this time, the boy existed without him knowing about him.

And now the boy was fully asleep in his arms. He wondered if just about any stranger can make the boy fall asleep with just a few touches and if the child would be so open just as he was with him. Sephiroth disliked the idea and pulled the boy closer, inhaling his strangely calming scent.

He wasn’t sure how best to treat his pet, but he was willing to take it easy. He would need someone to watch over the boy when he was gone but wondered if he could figure out a way to train the boy enough so he can take him with him during missions.

The boy’s scores were impressive and if it were not for his occasional insubordination, the boy would have joined the SOLDIER program within 5 years but the cost of training the feline instinct out of the boy was too high and already the boy had put twenty one researchers in serious medical condition.

Thus, he was now relegated as his pet. Sephiroth could not imagine Cloud hurting anyone. The boy had been nothing but an angel to him. Sephiroth was optimistic that with enough training, Cloud would prove useful not just as a pet, but as a fellow SOLDIER companion.

But for now, sleep. He placed his hands on the boy’s bum and carried him easily to bed.

* * *

The room was dark, and yet Sephiroth could see clearly.

The yellow ears kept twitching. The boy was greedy with warmth and had wrapped himself around Sephiroth during the night.

He supposed he was also comfortable, that was why he let this cuddling go on until late in the afternoon while he checked his PHS for updates.

But he had already wasted a day in bed, entirely unwilling to leave just because the boy was clingy.

“Cloud, wake up.”

The boy just stuck to him like a leech.

As he thumbed through his notifications and messages, Sephiroth realized he would have to find a care-taker pretty soon. He was being called back to Wutai in three weeks.

That proved ample time to get things done while he was back in Midgar. And perhaps the higher-ups would understand his sudden reluctance to accept missions because he had been given a rather strange responsibility of caring for another person.

But the boy just slapped his tail over the hand that was shaking him awake.

“Cloud. If you don’t wake up, I’ll leave.”

And big blue eyes were blinking rapidly wide open, and suddenly Sephiroth had an armful of cat boy shoving his face into his chest.

“Please… don’t… leave?”

Cloud was about to cry then.

“I… like Seph… phi..woth?”

“Shh… Cloud. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just that, I need to get us both food. I have to leave the apartment but I’ll come back later. And you didn’t say my name correctly.”

“Sephi…” And Cloud had to concentrate very hard, “-roth.”

“Good boy.”

And Cloud wiped his eyes and started in a pitiful voice, “Meeee...Can I come?”

The boy almost meowed. Or he had, and that had him petting the boy out of reflex, some urge to comfort him.

It must be a strange situation to be passed over to a stranger. He had no doubt Cloud knew that he was going to be killed if Sephiroth didn't take him in, but he wondered if Cloud even know what it’s like to die.

“Se-phiiirrroth please… let me come?”

Big blue eyes were imploring, begging.

Sephiroth wondered how much it actually took out of Cloud to speak. He seemed to be having some difficulty.

And Sephiroth replied to his pet’s request, “You’re supposed to be a secret. You know this, Cloud. You’ll have to stay here and wait for me, like a good pet.”

“I don’t want to… I can hide. I… can weah a cap! And…” Cloud took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. His tail curled around his side.

“Like this?”

Sephiroth smiled despite himself. He was finding the boy unexpectedly adorable.

“Sadly it’s not common knowledge that you and I live together… But perhaps. If you dress in a certain way, they won’t notice you. Do you really want to go? You’ll be much safer here.”

Cloud thumped his tail impatiently.

“I want… to see outside? I’ve never… been out. Please? I want… to stay... with you?”

And Cloud looked very sad then.

Sephiroth sat up, and took the boy in his arms.

“Alright.”

Cloud obediently allowed himself to be carried, and plopped his chin on his shoulder. Almost like a doll.

Sephiroth carried him to the walk-in closet. Then, Sephiroth propped the boy on a wooden seat as he began checking his wardrobe for something that could cover the boy.

And while they were there, the boy started grooming himself. He would lick the back of his fingers, and rub against his ears.

Sephiroth observed this for a while, this wholly unconscious behavior.

“Cloud, you have to remember not to do that in public. Most humans don’t groom themselves the same way cats do. It’s also not very hygienic. The outside world is much dirtier than here, and if you do that out there, you’ll get sick. As much as I enjoy seeing you groom yourself, if you want to be with me today, I cannot allow this behavior. Do you understand?”

And Cloud’s ears drooped. It was so easy to tell he was not looking forward to the idea.

“Yes. Sephi...roth.”

“Good boy. We’ll take a bath once we arrive to make sure you’re clean.”

Cloud’s ears drooped further.

And Sephiroth knelt and took the boy’s cheeks. “Know that I’m only doing my best to take care of you. You are my pet now, and the only thing I ask of you is to obey me, Cloud.”

The boy opened his mouth, and closed it. Nodding.

Sephiroth ruffled the boy’s hair.

He then stood up and spotted a dark black cloak that would seem perfect for the occasion.

“Undress.”

Cloud slid off the white top and stood there naked before Sephiroth.

Sephiroth started undressing as well, and he handed the chosen clothes to the boy, “Do you think you can wear this on your own?”

And Cloud looked at the cloak that had a single belt buckle and the dark gray turtleneck and said, “Yes, Sephiroth.”

And the boy started wearing it on his own. He had nothing for the boy underneath but it would do. Cloud didn’t seem to care.

As he watched the ears twitch to every sound he made, Sephiroth pondered about activities his pet might enjoy once he got him fully settled in.

He wondered if Cloud would also enjoy cardboard boxes. Perhaps he would test that out, one day.

* * *

The boy wore a cap over his head. Sephiroth had that one Cap from Genesis that he never wore. It was a garish red.

But it would do.

The boy was wrapped up in a black cloak, the bottom went down to his feet.

He had no shoes for the boy to wear and instead gave him socks and big white slippers the complex provided, similar to the ones he got from hotels. He should have thought this through more. The grocery should have some slippers for the boy's size, if anything.

He then checked the weather and nodded.

He was in his usual gear without the pauldrons.

“You must not stray away from me. I will be keeping an eye on you, so you don’t get lost, but I request you to behave, and never follow other strangers. You’ll walk next to me, or in front of me. Always where I can see you.”

Cloud pressed his face on Sephiroth’s front, inhaling his scent. Perhaps memorizing it.

“I won’t… move away from you?”

“Yes, Cloud. Stay with me, always.”

“Okay,” Cloud beamed.

“Good boy.”

* * *

The trip to the local grocery was interesting. The boy’s eyes were wide and the tip of his tail kept twitching against the cloak.

But he doubted anyone would think anything of it, and would probably think it was the boy’s hands. The cloak hid the boy’s small form, and only his pretty face could be seen.

He knew he probably should not be blatantly breaking one of the rules, but eventually Cloud would have to be seen by the public. They were not leaving very far from Shinra after all, just visiting the grocery just outside of the building halfway through the barracks.

He was greeted by SOLDIERs and other Shinra employees and their curious set of eyes were following his companion.

He resisted the urge to hold Cloud’s hands, but the boy managed to stay put and obey his instructions, walking beside him.

Once they got to the grocery, he took a cart, and asked, “Is there anything you wish to eat?”

“Meat.”

“I suppose. What about steak, Cloud?”

“What’s steak?”

“They have samples that you can taste. Let’s have a look. Come.”

He led them towards the meat section where there were pre-cooked samples of steak.

“Can I have one?”

“Ahh. General! Of course. Take as many as you want.”

There was a plateful of samples.

Sephiroth took one of the plastic sample containers which had a toothpick and turned to Cloud, “Open your mouth.”

Cloud obediently did, and Sephiroth zeroed on the rougher looking tongue. Wondering at the texture. If it was soft or rough.

Perhaps he would have to feel for it when he brushed the boy’s tongue later on.

The boy belonged to him after all, but he did not want to do anything that made the boy uncomfortable.

He placed the steak on the boy’s mouth and slid it off the tooth pick.

“Chew.”

The boy didn’t need to be told.

And Cloud’s eyes lit up, widening ever so slightly. Cloud licked his lips and implored with his eyes, for more.

Satisfied, Sephiroth turned to the clerk, “Can I have another one?”

Sephiroth took a different variety, and already the boy had his mouth open.

Cloud started chewing and moaned, clearly enjoying the steak. The boy’s pupils have gone completely round.

The store clerk cleared his throat, a little disturbed and was fanning himself. Sephiroth fixed him with a stare.

“Do you like steak, Cloud?” Sephiroth turned to his pet instead, whose eyes have reverted to its more relaxed state.

“Yes… it’s yummy. Can I have. Moh… more?”

Sephiroth decided that he’d have to make the boy pronounce more of those r words. Soon.

“Which one do you prefer, the first one or the second one?”

Cloud tilted his head, and seemed to be thinking.

“Both?”

“Then we’ll take both.”

Cloud’s brows were furrowed when Sephiroth took two boxes of different colors and looked slightly confused.

“I’ll have to cook these at home. They’ll taste the same, as what you’ve had, but in a larger quantity..”

Sephiroth hummed under his breath, wondering if feline tastebuds were more sensitive to heat as well. He wondered if Cloud could tolerate hot food without burning his tongue.

It was nothing a cure could not fix, but it was better to err on the safer side.

He picked an assortment of drinks, wondering when was the last time he ever bothered to buy groceries. Fruits and some vegetables came next.

He was prepared to make a salad for the boy and sent a message to Linda, asking.

_Do you think Cloud can take lactase?_

There was a couple of minutes before she replied.

By then, they moved towards the fish section where Cloud’s eyes were following the fishes swimming in the water. The boy looked a little excited and he had to place a hand on the boy to calm him down.

“Cloud?”

“Mmmn?”

Sephiroth guided the boy away from the aisle and headed towards the exit. The items were scanned all at once, and the clerks all bowed to him, waving goodbye.

Cloud waved back.

_From: Linda_

_We can look into creating one that’s safe for Cloud._

Satisfied that their little grocery trip was a success, he tugged at the boy’s wrist, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Going up the elevators midday, the sun had taken on a golden hue, and Cloud pressed his face on him, closing his eyes, trying to stay away from the light.

“Do your eyes hurt?”

“No… but I can’t see.”

Sephiroth found himself pressing the boy closer. When he looked at Cloud’s eyes, they were thin pinpricks, having adjusted to the bright light of the sun.

So expressive.

There was something calling out to him inside the boy.

Something that made him want to protect Cloud, keep him safe, close and his.

Once they got back, he wasted no time in putting the premade mix of steak inside the oven, an early dinner mostly for his pet’s benefit, then he ran the hot water in the tub.

Cloud was out of the cloak and comfortably curled around the blankets he loved, having learned to use the remote and was back to watching cartoons again.

Sephiroth did not doubt for a second the boy was a child.

He sent an email to the Science Department, informing them of his intention to introduce the boy to two of his friends and they replied with permission and digital paperwork for them to sign.

When he looked back, Cloud was already removing the turtle neck. The boy was perfectly comfortable walking around without any underwear or pants. And he’ll need to get the boy used to that, before he meets his friends.

But, the bath was coming up, so he supposed it was alright.

And Cloud was a sight for sore eyes.

Slender, and almost waifish, having not grown completely to adulthood, but still with a hint of muscle. It was difficult not to think of the child in a sexual manner, given how he sashayed, with a natural elegance. As if every movement was carefully calculated, and almost soundless.

But Sephiroth could easily control these thoughts. They’ll remain there until he wished to act on them.

“Cloud, come.”

Sephiroth beckoned towards the bathroom.

The boy followed.

* * *

He carried Cloud to the tub and asked the boy to test it with his hand, and the boy bristled, wincing, sucking his fingers to his mouth.

“Too hot?”

Cloud nodded.

Sephiroth considered this and decided he was going to get a digital version soon. He turned on the tap and had cold water rush through. He took off his gloves and swirled it around with his hands.

After the temperature cooled a bit more, he gestured for Cloud to touch it again. The boy hesitantly did, and stammered, “is okay… now.”

Sephiroth closed the door to the bathroom and took off his clothes.

He then turned on the shower, trying to remember the perfect temperature, and washed himself off.

Cloud was unsure, standing there, looking lost.

Sephiroth blinked, remembering to be careful of the boy’s ears.

He unhooked the shower head, and had it spray on the wall.

“Come.”

The boy entered the shower stall, and Sephiroth pointed at the seat.

“You’ll need to learn how to do this on your own in the future. But for now, I’ll bathe you.”

Cloud kept his mouth closed.

“Cloud, I need to know you’re willing to do this. Hygiene is very important, and I will require you to bathe every day except if there are no baths available.”

Sephiroth scrubbed the boy, and tilted his chin towards him.

Cloud looked quite pathetic.

“How do they wash your hair without getting your ears wet?”

“Mn… Caps?” The boy made a gesture of protecting his ears which flopped down.

Sephiroth hummed. So he could use plastic caps on the boy’s ears. He wondered if there was a better alternative. He knew there were those for ears, but the Science Department should have a supply ready if they were taking care of the boy for so long.

It was relaxing, cleaning every bit of Cloud and Cloud let him, almost unwilling to clean himself through human means, and when he was done, he placed the boy inside the tub with him.

The tub was big enough, and he watched Cloud push himself off the edge towards his side.

And then, Cloud planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sephiroth was caught off-guard at the affectionate gesture.

And Cloud just whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Sephiroth was leafing through men’s clothing online and had ordered a haul of clothes for the boy which were set to arrive the next morning.

Tomorrow, Genesis and Angeal would meet his pet. The boy was dead asleep in his bed after eating steak and brushing his teeth. He was in an impossible position that most humans would consider uncomfortable, and any thoughts of whether or not Cloud was as flexible as a cat was dashed off.

He was such an adorable thing. He wondered if the boy would react to moving objects, the same way other felines did.

He remembered how excited Cloud looked as he watched the fishes and Sephiroth found himself wandering off to the pet section online.

There, he saw a section of collars, hammocks, scratching posts, nail clippers, toys, leashes, cones, pet food…

The thought of placing a collar on the boy was appealing, and it would be nice to mark him as his property should the boy ever be lost. He should figure out if Shinra placed a tracker inside the boy, something he’d have to check with Linda. It went against his privacy to be tracked in any manner and would need to have it removed if Cloud was to remain his pet.

And Sephiroth was not an idiot. Much of the documents were fabricated. Cloud was way too obedient to be a failure. His scores were not subpar and given his age, if they gave him more time, he could have easily matched SOLDER 2nd Class strengths and eventually reach First Class.

But more than that, there was a strange voice, a static buzzing against his skin whenever he touched the boy. An inexplicable urge to keep him close.

An almost unnatural one.

Many times, he had forced himself to pull away from the boy, because the urge to pet him, touch him, explore and learn more about him had been overwhelming. Sephiroth wondered if it had something to do with the boy’s biology. Or if it was something deeper. Something that made Cloud almost feel similar to him.

At first he thought it was the eyes, but Sephiroth’s eyes were not as expressive as Cloud’s. There were only a couple of times where his eyes had ever dilated but Cloud's were more prone to changing than his. While the physical similarities were there, it could not explain his attraction.

The reason why Cloud was created, or how he was created. Sephiroth wanted to know.

But even that information was missing from the documents and when he tried searching for it, he was slapped with the CLASSIFIED - Restricted Access alert.

He knew that as of receiving the boy, he was being watched. Observed.

He had no doubt Hojo wanted to monitor his interactions with the boy, but the number of Turks watching him as they went out for grocery shopping didn’t leave much to the imagination that Cloud was still important to them.

No way the boy was going to be disposed of if they were still actively monitoring the boy after being released. Or perhaps, he was just too paranoid.

That Cloud might one day become pregnant was also a hint. He knew that the President had long wanted to solve the issue of SOLDIERs and their infertility.

But none of that was Cloud’s fault.

The boy looked and acted too innocent. The experiments done to the boy were intrusive, and demeaning. The only saving grace was that Cloud did not think of himself as human, growing up as a labrat, the boy had no concept of right and wrong, and assumed that all things done to him were normal. He had no concept of human dignity, and that kept him free from possible trauma. But Hojo’s creations rarely survived with their sanity completely intact.

Sephiroth was one, and there were times where his mind would spiral into the madness of wanting to massacre the Science Department, the President, and all the others in his company for peace of mind. Only cold rational thought kept him from slipping.

His pet was innocence personified. Much too nice a gift for him, who was nothing but a murderer. He wondered if Cloud had ever killed another. The reports said he had only injured some of the researchers that handled him.

The Science Department would pay.

But there was time for that. For now, he fully intended to right some of the wrongs, and enjoy his pet, even spoil him a little.

Perhaps he’ll have an expensive collar made. It would definitely look good on the boy.

He put down his tablet, finished with the shopping and placed a finger inside the boy’s tongue.

It was soft. Wet.

And slightly rough. Not like sandpaper. But a mix.

Cloud swiped at him, unconsciously, as if trying to bat him away, but Sephiroth held the boy’s wrist.

He saw it, the tell tale marks of too many syringes plunged into the skin. Mako treatments. Or something else.

He kissed the wrist. And found himself feeling increasingly protective of the smaller boy.

“What a strange thing you are… making me feel things I’ve never felt before. You should take responsibility, Cloud.”

And with that, he pressed a rather chaste kiss on the boy’s lips.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, wishing he could resist the call. Just enough to ensure he had the boy’s consent. And Sephiroth fell asleep, holding Cloud’s wrist, legs tangled, for the first time in years, completely at peace.

* * *

And Cloud slowly opened his bright blue eyes in the dark.

The boy licked his own lips, noting the familiar taste and staring at his owner’s lips before yawning.

Cloud stretched and inched closer towards the rather warm furnace beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments~ so let me know what you think :D


End file.
